User talk:Pseudohuman
--Alan 03:12, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Background/permitted resource I realize I introduced you to the whole "not canon, but permitted resource" bit, but that was basically to tell you that the stuff you were adding was not "apocrypha", because you have had an apparent aversion to asking questions, or communicating in general. The fact that the rest of the references on this site are included in the background section linking to such references, already, it really is not a requirement to include said bit on every page that such a reference is made. In some cases it comes across redundant, as one should, theoretically, be able to click on the page for the ST:Chronology, Encyclopedia or any other Tech Manual to discover what type of reference it is. Anyway, just a thought. :) --Alan 02:35, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Mark XXV torpedo Yes, that is credible, see this schematic. --Alan 14:54, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :That was a schematic used by the impostors, created from information obtained from the memory core of the Delta Flyer. It was used along with the Phaser Cannon as a "supposed weapon of the Voyager". It's not really credible as such considering it contradicts dialogue from other episodes. --Pseudohuman 15:04, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ancient Humanoid Well, that was a major screw up on my part. %-) Sorry about the fruitless debate then. If you haven't already, look at the talk page. I made the change to the article that you suggested, but feel free to modify it further. – Cleanse 13:11, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Retcons May I politely suggest that you refrain from changing other articles to remove retcons at this time? There is not yet a consensus to do so. Our decision on may mean that we do this, but we certainly should discuss this in the forums (and reach consensus) before we make sweeping changes to the database. Regards, Cleanse 04:48, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, Memory Alpha policy has been not to treat things as retcons, but to include BOTH versions. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:51, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::See the continuation of this discussion here. TribbleFurSuit 17:23, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Nitpicks Memory-Alpha isn't a site for nitpicks. see Memory Alpha talk:Nitpick#Nitpicks/Bloopers --Morder 10:06, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Better yet, see :What Memory Alpha is not. You don't have to know the secret Forum page to learn this policy. TribbleFurSuit 17:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Right. Damn, I seem to have a problem with my self =D Where others see a nit, I see just a fact among others. But I can see the line now. If its a dialogue or graphics thing ignore it, if it's an episode premis thing then not. Right. --Pseudohuman 17:30, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::I know you were trying to go along with the consensus RE: production inconsistencies. Good job - at least you're not trying to reconcile all those details into some imagined self-consistent canon, treating every single new episode featuring travel at stated warp factors and distances as retcons. What makes your contribution a nitpick is that the point had already been made. It just isn't necessary to catalogue every time the same inconsistency occurs on-screen. The nitpick in that case is in the attitude, not in the "rule" you rhetorically contrived. Though, if you ask me, the item itself is a nitpick, no matter how few or many instances are listed to make the point. In that case, it's a nitpick just because that's what we here call it when someone points out "LØØK th3Y fµ¢#3d ¡† √P!". Again, nothing like your "line" which you say you can see now. TribbleFurSuit 19:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Blind as a Aenar No clue how I screwed that up. Sorry --Morder 05:36, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Past Tense Just as a reminder, most in-universe articles are to be written in past tense. See MA:POV for more information. Thanks, Cleanse 07:38, 19 June 2008 (UTC) My picture Please see the talk page about my user image... http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Image_talk:Cyorxamp.jpg "Top Secret classification in the ST universe" Touche Pseudohuman, Touche, I did not think of that, however, that was the only instance that I remember of it occuring, but, as you pointed out it does exsist. Also, the captain already has level 10 security clearance, which seems to be required to be stated as part of the authorization code input sequence. And at that, wouldn't a voiceprint verification be performed anyways? But in that case one could argue that since an authorization code in the style Janeway used in "omega directive" is so far, unique it could be classified as top secret. JeffreyAlpha172 23:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Melbourne problems As soon as possible, please guide yourself to the Melbourne talk page. We are having yet another problem, and your help is needed. Ambassador/Ensign_Q 17:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hotmail/other Do you have a hotmail or any other email you use for messaging? Ambassador/Ensign_Q 13:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I try my best not to make these things too personal, so I stay clear of mailing and chatting with other users. --Pseudohuman 14:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Ambassador/Ensign_Q 14:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Do you agree with my viewpoint? Since I've been posting a lot in the forum:retcon, I was wondering whether agreed with what I'm saying there, or not. If not, then I shall desist immediately. Ambassador/Ensign_Q 16:46, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes. I think many contributors dont see how badly our articles fanedit the canon when we are arranging it in the way that we force it into an in-universe database that must be absolutely free of contradiction. It's defininetly something that should be relaxed so the articles would appear more objective to readers than what they are right now. It is almost relative to fan fiction for us to unnecessarely "weigh canon" in this way. I think it's mostly due to the inability to think beyond the box of how things are now. As long as we have the mandate of absolutely no contradictions, we have to pick and choose. If we let it go, we don't have to. It's as simple as that. --Pseudohuman 18:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Very well. I posted one more entry, before reading this message. Thank you for response. ::As a sidenote, it is ironic how a site as biased as Ex Astris Scientia depicts the neutral viewpoint of having neither TOS or TOS-R more canon than the other, while a supposed "neutral, impartial, and unbiased" Wiki instantly takes a side. Funny that. Ambassador/Ensign_Q 18:49, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Feedback needed Sorry to bother you, but I would really like to prevent my FA-nomination from passing unnoticed. I'd be deeply grateful for every feedback! Thank you, --36ophiuchi 11:37, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Laziness In response to your "laziness" statement - I have no clue where in the movie you would even see that or if it actually exists. You're talking about a movie that is quite long with a scene that probably only took 2 seconds. So I will continue to remove anything that is not stated as fact and not backed up with a valid citation. You cited it but didn't state it as fact so please write them correctly or I will remove them. In addition it would be helpful, in the future, to post a screen capture of your information and post it here so that others can validate such a statement - that image can be used on other pages and not merely to validate data. (There's a lot of items posted on this site that could use that type of help) Finally, you shouldn't add anything that is unclear or unknown anything posted in that manner is removed by several people and not just me. We are here to document facts that are known and not show what is unknown. — Morder (talk) 00:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Point taken, in any event, the proper action for you is not to first delete statements from articles, but to first ask for a more detailed reference in the talk page, if none is given then consider removing the statement. Many contributors know the films and episodes extremely well and are happy to point out the scenes. At least that's what I would do... :) Also, sometimes all it takes is to format a relevant statement to a new tone to make it suitable for an MA article. --Pseudohuman 16:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Please don't state something as vandalism when a user has offered a good faith edit to an article. In his view it's a good edit. Labeling something vandalism should be constrained to obvious vandalism such as removal of an entire page or adding vulgarities and so forth. Just for the future. Thanks :) — Morder (talk) 08:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Merging I did a proper for T'Pau type if you wish to merge a page just go ahead and put a merge notice rather than just copy/paste text as the method linked outlines that we also merge user contributions to make sure everyone gets credit for their contributions. — Morder (talk) 10:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Regarding Vulcan freighter merge: :"If, after '''seven to ten days', there's consensus, perform the merge by copying all information from that page to the new one. Note the source page of the new information in the edit summary, and leave a note about the performed merge on the talk page.''" :You barely gave it 24 hours.... --Alan 17:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Soliton wave ship As an aside, it was linked from a couple of places as "soliton wave test ship" rather than "soliton wave rider". It's best to make sure that all of the links are the same or at least go to the same place. Just FYI. -- sulfur 20:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. "Soliton wave rider" is the correct name as it comes from the lcars. It was called "test ship" in the dialogue due to it's role in the experiment. --Pseudohuman 20:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest that when the actual article is created, a redirect from "soliton wave test ship". Also, "soliton" was not capitalized in the script. Finally... "it's" only ever means "it is" or "it has". "its" means "belonging to it". :) -- sulfur 20:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from Pori Spaceport. Greetings pseuduhuman, and hyvvöö päivöö. Thanx for corrections on latest submission, however i must insist adding some sort of speed information to the borg transwarp conduits. As its essential piece of borg technology, and explains how voyager was able to travel thousands of lightyears in instant, its not only nickpick info, its cruisial data on several different sections. Not only it informs that it is WAY faster than warping, or slipstream warping, its plot developement info also. --JHawx 23:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Tried adding following to humans discussion, but getting failed all the time What makes humans different :I just figured out that naming is intypical to the universe on humans. Other species is referred by their originating planetary systems (eq, acamarian, lives at acamaria III). Now humans are called "human" or "Terrans", but accordingly to the logic of intergalaxial naming, humans should be then called "Solarians". Oh, and btw: humans are also being called "Pinkskins, hue-mans" and so on... Maybe its nothing special, and maybe writers were just a little lazy on naming issues, dont know, but its kinda funny. --JHawx 15:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) this gives only following error Unexpected non-MediaWiki exception encountered, of type "StompException" exception 'StompException' with message 'Could not connect to 10.8.2.221:61613 (10/10)' in /usr/wikia/source/releases_201002.4/lib/Stomp.php:169 Anything you can do about it??? Kiitti/THX --JHawx 16:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Pseudohuman's not a wiki staff guy, he can't really help you with that. That error is an internal system error. Looks like it's sorted itself out now too. -- sulfur 16:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC)